My Monkey Man
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and falls for Emmett instead of Edward. What happens when Rosalie finds out and tries to kill Bella? Eventual Bella/Emmett.First Bemmet Fic. Please read and review! :


**_Hey peoples! I'm doing this like Bella fell in love with Emmett from the off. I absolutely love Emmett and I'm not sure if anybody did any Bella/Emmett fanfics. Please review and tell me what you think! Happy reading! ^_^ xXx_**

**_Hello Again:_**

**_Bella POV:_**

Leaving Phoenix and returning to Forks. Had I gone completely and utterly mad?! Forks, what are the first words that enter my head when you say the word Forks. For starters rain, cold, snow. Ew, I totally hated snow! It was so cold and wet and bland! I always wondered about the suicide rates there. It's so bleak. At least in Phoenix you have colour. You have the lovely bright yellow sunshine during the day which turned orange in the evenings. You had the green from the plants that could actually grow in that intense heat and the yellow/brown colour of all the dirty paths. When the sun would set the sky would go red, red sky at night Sheppard's delight. That was a reality in Phoenix, red sky in the morning Sheppard's warning. That was a reality in Forks.

The only reason I was leaving Phoenix was so that my mother could spend more time with Phil. He had his minor league baseball games and she always wanted to go with him. She told me that it was fine, that she'd prefer to stay with me. Maybe that was true but I could see that she was upset any time Phil left. It was only fair, I mean she had sacrificed so much for me over the years, as every mother does for her child, now I guessed it was my turn. Except it wasn't all bad, I could get to see Charlie, my Dad again.

It had been two years since I'd seen Charlie, two years since I had been to Forks. Even through his tough exterior, but kind eyes, there was a kind and caring man, a kind and caring father. I recall that when I was going home to Phoenix after my last visit I could see he was upset, although he tried his best to hide it. When I asked him could I go to Forks and live with him he sounded so happy, and again, he tried to hide it.

Charlie and I had a complicated relationship. I loved him, as he loved me but we always felt really awkward around each other. We just couldn't talk to each other about personal issues. That was another great thing about Charlie. He never interfered with my social life or my love life. My Mom was trying to set me up with her friend's son in Phoenix. Believe me; you did not want to be set up by my Mom. She had a terrible taste in boys.

I looked out the window of the plane. The sky was grey and there were little droplets of rain falling. I guess we were in Forks or somewhere very close. I was missing the sunshine already. But you really wouldn't guess looking at how pale I was. I surprised myself at how quickly I missed it! Thank goodness the flight was almost over! I hated flying! It felt so crowded. I hated being waited on by the stewards or stewardesses. They are human beings and all that people do on the flight is sending them to get them things. I mean, they are people too. I don't agree with it. I always feel really guilty when I have people waiting on me.

Thankfully, the flight didn't seem as long as I thought it would be. I guess it was because I was thinking through most of it. The pilot said that we would be landing in Forks in ten minutes. Whew! With my clumsiness I was safest on the ground. When the plane landed I looked at the window at the opposite side of the plane and I saw a police car. There was a little bit of panic on the plane, when people saw a police car they thought there was a problem but I knew it was Charlie. I looked out the window again and I spotted him. A wide and silly grin formed when I saw him. It had been so long, too long since I'd seen him. I was so happy.

When I got my bags after getting out of the plane I ran over to him. I caught one of the bags on somebody's car as I ran which caused me to almost trip on the way. My face went a deep red and was still that way when I got to Charlie.

"Hey Belles, still as clumsy as ever," he grinned.

"Hi Char- um...Dad," I smiled as we hesitantly hugged each other.

"Let me put your bags in the trunk," he said as he went to pick them up.

"It's okay Dad, I've got 'em," I said as I put my hands on the bags.

"Stubborn as ever I see, get in the car Belles. You've had a long flight," he grinned.

I sighed and grinned as I walked over to the car. I got into the passenger seat and fastened my seatbelt. Charlie soon got in and started driving away immediately.

I sighed to myself as I looked out the window. I've said it already and I'll say it again, Forks is so bland. The roads are grey, the cloudy skies are usually grey and the only change of colour is that the snow is white. I haven't seen snow since I was living here as a little girl, and I even hated it then! Charlie and I didn't speak for a lot of the drive. I was trying to think what I should say to him. He wasn't over my mother, besides which she left him so he obviously still would've had feelings for her ages afterwards, maybe even now so I couldn't talk about Phoenix without her being a big topic in the conversation. Then it struck me, I may as well ask him about work. That wouldn't take too long anyway. Nothing much ever happened in Forks, big news would be if somebody said boo to a goose.

"So Dad, how's work?" I asked.

"Good, the usual. Y'know giving out speeding tickets parking tickets and the like, y'know last year I even got to arrest a guy."

"You don't say," I said in a tedious tone, unintentionally of course!

"Oh yes, you live in Phoenix. I bet it's not even safe to walk the streets at night."

"...Yep..." I said. We didn't speak for the rest of the drive. The one thing that shocked me the most about Forks is that I had forgotten so much. I mean, the place is tiny. There's not that much to remember but when I looked at all of the shops, restaurants and clubs we passed I remembered none of them. Eventually we got to a white two-storey house which I never forgot, home. Charlie parked in the usual muddy driveway and I got out. I grimaced as I walked through the mud, I should've remembered that I'd need a pair of Wellies in Forks.

"You remember where your room is?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I grinned. How could I forget?!

"Well you go up and make yourself comfortable, I'll take up your bags," he said.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

He walked up to my room first and put my bags beside the bed.

"Everything is pretty much the same. I got you a bigger bed and a mattress and some more grown up bed sheets than you had before."

"Thanks Dad," I smiled.

"Ok then, if you need anything then just let me know," he said as he walked out.

That's one thing that is so, so handy about Charlie. He'd never interfere and he knows when I'd like to be alone. If my Mom were here she'd be telling me where to put everything etc.

I walked downstairs after unpacking my bags and decided to cook Charlie a meal. It was so good of him to put me up. And I can remember from when I was young that Charlie could never cook. I went into the living room where I found Charlie sitting on the couch watching the game on the flat screen.

"Dad, do you want me to put on supper?" I asked.

"Oh Bella it's ok. Thank you but you should relax."

"It's ok, I don't mind. I can put on sausages and fish fingers?"

"Only if I'm not putting you out," he said looking a little guilty.

"It's ok," I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. By the time I had finished cooking and washing up done it was 9.30 so I decided that I should try and get some sleep.

The next morning I was jolted out of my deep sleep by a gentle knock on my door. It was Charlie.

"Come in," I mumbled as I slowly woke up. I sat up in the bed.

"Mornin' Belles, I was just wondering if you wanted anything before I go to work."

"Not that I can think of," I replied.

"Okay then I'll see you later. I have transportation organised for you. I left the keys hanging on the hook on the front door. I'd hang around to see your face when you see it but...I'm not sure if that's the best idea. It's not great but it'll get you to school."

"I'm sure it's ok. Thanks Char- Dad," I smiled as I started to get out of bed.

"That's ok Belles, see you later," he said as he gently closed the door and walked out.

I slowly changed from my pyjamas into some new clothes that I had gotten in Phoenix. I thought that I'd better get something warm if I was going to be living here. I slowly made my way down to the kitchen where I started to cook some breakfast. I ate slowly, trying to avoid looking out the front window into the driveway. I was dreading the transportation that Charlie had gotten me. I had a hunch that I wouldn't like it but I knew that I wouldn't worry as much if I didn't see it until I really had to. After breakfast I went up to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went back down and found the keys for this car Charlie had gotten me. I looked straight in front of the front door but there was nothing there. Then I looked to the left hand side and I saw it.

It was a red truck. I could see why Charlie was worried giving it to me. Sure, it was really, really old, ugly and the paint was peeling off but I loved it! It was so unique! I ran straight over to it and sat in straight away. It was a little uncomfortable but nothing a cushion wouldn't fix! I put the key into the ignition and third time lucky, I got it to start. I had to rev hard to get it into drive but I eventually did. I drove slowly to school. I hadn't driven many vehicles before, and those that I did weren't as big as this so I wanted to be careful. When I turned into Forks High there were many students pointing and laughing at my truck. It annoyed me so, so much! Well I guess it was mine, I loved it and that was all that mattered.

I got out of the truck and a moment after getting out there was already somebody talking to me.

"Hey there," a guy smiled.

"Hi," I said, trying to head into the school.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton," he smiled.

"Hello Mike Newton," I said, taking a look around.

"It's just Mike."

"Just Mike, ok," I said, trying to walk away.

"Hey there you must be Isabella," a guy smiled as he ran over.

"It's just Bella," I sighed.

"Hi Bella, I'm Eric, you're big news here!"

"No, I can't be."

"Well you are, let me guess, you're the shy type," he smiled.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," I said as I tried to walk away. I really wanted to find my first class; I was a terror for getting lost!

"You've got English first right? Do you want to sit beside me?" Mike asked.

"Actually, they've put me in the senior English class. English is kinda my best subject," I said as the bell for class rang.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch then," Mike smiled as he walked off with Eric. I sighed; surely I'd be late for class. I ran into the school and tried to follow the map as well as I possibly could. Luckily for me I found the classroom, accidently of course. I waited at the top of the classroom for the teacher, Mr. Benson to come in. Even though he was only five minutes late I felt like I was up there so much longer. I hated all the prying eyes. Apparently I was big news so everybody knew about me. Then, finally Mr. Benson came in and he spoke with me for a few minutes.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan," he began.

"Just Bella," I cut in without thinking. A few in the class laughed and I went a deep red.

"Okay then, class this is Bella, please try to make her feel comfortable," Mr. Benson grinned.

"Bella, please sit down in the back beside Emmett," he said pointing down at him.

All I thought was oh my God. He was so beautiful. I couldn't stop staring down at him. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His skin was so pale, and his eyes. I know that I was a good distance away from him but they were so...different, so unique, and so beautiful. I almost froze on the spot looking at him. I almost forgot that I was in a classroom full of students.

"Bella, is everything ok?" Mr. Benson asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, just uh...phased out," I blushed as I made my way down to that beautiful human.

When I sat down beside him, he initially put his hand up to his nose and his head jerked forward like he was going to throw up. I smelled my hair and it seemed fine. Unless he didn't like strawberries, I took a peek out of the corner of my eye again and he was sitting normally again. I turned to look at him. He turned and smiled.

"Hi just Bella," he grinned. I couldn't get over him. When I took a closer look I was captivated by his eyes. They were just so unusual. They were...gold? That seemed impossible. I took another look again and yes, they were golden. They were just so beautiful.

"Hey, you ok?" he smirked.

"Huh?" I asked, just coming back to my senses.

"Are you ok?" he grinned.

"Yeah I'm ok," I blushed.

The next thing I looked at was his muscles. He was huge! And I mean HUGE! He was so muscular! I could just imagine him picking up a person and being able to just snap them in half.

"You must be really strong," I said out loud. Then I felt myself go an even deeper red. Well done Bella! I really landed myself in it! What did I go saying that for?! I put my head in my hands and looked away. I was completely and utterly mortified. What else was I going to say!?

He started laughing. His laugh sounded like the ringing of choir bells. This brought my attention to his voice. It was so smooth, so silky, but not in a girly way. It was masculine, it had deepness to it but it was so smooth and so pleasant to listen to. I couldn't believe I was even saying this about a guy. I was never the type of girl to drool over a boy. I was like one of those girls that spent all of her time thinking and talking about the quarter back on the football team. Wow, Forks had its negative factors but I didn't know it would make you go bananas!

"...Did I just say that out loud, I'm sorry," I chuckled.

"Well, you're the first person to say it _to_ me and not behind my back," he grinned.

"...I didn't mean it in a bad way...they look good...uh...I mean they don't look odd," I blushed again.

"You should really get something done about that blushing," he smirked. He made me blush even more.

My Mom always told me that it was rude to stare so I decided to take out my notebook and write down the translations from Middle English to modern day English. I dropped my pen on the floor. I bent down to pick it up, but, Emmett looking to be the perfect gentleman also bent down to pick it up for me. Our hands briefly touched. Briefly because I flinched back almost immediately, his hands were inhumanely cold; freezing to be more precise. I instinctively put my hand in my jeans pocket to warm it up. His hands were colder than ice, literally!

"Here," he said softy as he handed me my pen.

"Thanks," I said, feeling the chill in my hand spreading all over my body.

I looked into Emmett's notebook and he already had the notes taken down. Impossible! His writing was so neat. It was almost like the font in your computer neat, one of those old fashioned ones. His writing was immaculate. He made me feel like I was back in kindergarten learning how to write.

I quickly scribbled down some notes to make it look like that I wasn't a complete dimwit. By the looks of it this Emmett was really smart. The notes were completely accurate. He had even gone ahead of Mr. Benson, like he had done this before.

I was certainly intrigued by this Emmett. He was gorgeous, inhumanely gorgeous, he was cold, inhumanely cold and his voice, it was sweet, inhumanely sweet. It was now on the top of my to do list to figure out this Emmett.

**_Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! Bye peoples! ^_^ xXx_**


End file.
